This invention relates to training devices for athletes and more particularly to a device for training basketball players to shoot the basketball under conditions simulative of contact with or being resisted by the arms of other players.
Basketball, always an agressive, fast-moving game, has in recent years become literally a contact sport wherein opposing players often interpose physical resistance to the shooting of the ball by the ball carrier in blocking the shot by their arms. This often results in the body of the shooter being forcibly contacted by the arms of the other players, whether deliberately or inadvertently. Because of this contact element, basketball has turned into a game of power. Players, particularly young players, can become skillful in their ball handling skills and shooting, yet if they lack the ability of being able to play with such increased body contact, they will be very limited in their development within the sport.
A need exists for apparatus which will enable players to practice contact and to develop finess in shooting the basketball under conditions simulative of the actual resistance and body contact which they will be expected to encounter during actual play.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for simulating the resistance to a basketball shooter which will be encountered when in contact with and resisted by the arms of other players.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device for enabling basketball players to practice contact with other players while moving to the shooting position.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which enables basketball players to develop ball handling skill; to develop contact consciousness; to practice and simulate body contact whether with or without the basketball; and which allows the player to practice completion of "three-point" play or of being fouled in the act of shooting.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device which develops in the player an ability to "shoot in a crowd" even when other players are not available for scrimaging, as well as providing a device which teaches the player to go straight up when shooting.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide such a device which is readily assembled of relatively few, economical parts, which can be taken apart and stored in knocked-down condition, and which can be readily transported as during practice at a distant location.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide such a device which is entirely safe and durable during normal usage, being configured with parts which may be safely contacted by the player without fear of injury.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide such a device to which can be added auxiliary arm-simulative elements thereby to alter its capability of simulating resistance of the arms of other players at different heights while shooting.
Briefly, a device of the present invention for training basketball players to shoot while being resisted by the arms of other players includes a so-called trap, formed of a tubular framework, for defining an opening rearwardly of the cage through which a basketball player (with or without a ball) must enter the cage for shooting the basketball from a shooting position within the cage. The cage has two side frames each carrying a plurality of arm-simulative, elongated members which extend inwardly of the cage from its opposite sides, i.e., from the frame members. The arm-simulative members resist movement of the player to a shooting position. Such members are each of elongated tubular character and are affixed at their proximal ends in forcibly yieldable relationship to the cage. They are positioned for being contacted during movement by the player to the shooting position, thereby requiring the player forcibly to cause yielding of the members during such movement.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.